Curse of the Stigma
by Tiir Rumibul
Summary: Kiro is the young leader of twenty-one. He is used to sticking to himself. However, when he rescues Ene Lune of the God's Eye bearers, he ties his groups fate with Ene's group. Will they be able to work together to survive it all?
1. Chapter 1: A Life Saved

**A/N: I DO NOT own Legend of the Legendary heroes. I only own my OCs.**

My name is Kiro. I bear the Alpha Stigma. I lead twenty-one other magic eye bearers, including my best friend, Sakura. She is an Alpha Stigma bearer, much like myself. She was the first child that I saved.

Now that war is upon the world, we've been dragged into it. I am fully on Ryner's side. However, we are merely allies. I refuse his leadership. I have more faith in my own ability to protect my friends.

At this very moment, we are in the midst of battle. I'm having Sakura lead the rest of our friends. I want to find the God's Eye group. There are things that I need to know, things only they can answer.

I finally see two of them. Ryner is also there. However, there's a more sinister presence nearby. It's Lucile Eris. He's right behind the God's Eye leader. Before I can shout out a warning, a dagger is stabbed through her heart.

Tiir, I think that's his name, his eyes widen. He lets out a choked scream before collapsing on the floor next to the leader's still body. Tears are streaming down his cheeks unchecked. He lifts his hands to his face and begins sobbing. Tiir is calling the leader's name over and over again. "Ene! Ene!" He calls.

I decide to put my power to the test. "She's not dead, at least, not for long!" I speak up.

"What do you mean?" Tiir asks. He looks up at me. Tears are still streaming down his cheeks. His eyes are red and puffy from crying.

I place my hand on his shoulder. A small smile appears on my face. "I developed a type of magic that brings back the dead," I explain.

Moving past Tiir, I get on my knees next to the leader. I let my hand hover over her stab wound. As soon as I activate my eyes, I let light pour into her wound. Within the timespan of a few moments, the wound heals.


	2. Chapter 2: Continued Battle

The leader slowly blinks her eyes open. Tears of relief come to Tiir's eyes. He hugs the leader tightly, crying softly into her shoulder out of joy (and maybe a little sadness over what almost transpired).

I can barely concentrate on this display. I feel weak, dizzy, nauseous even. I start shaking violently as I feel my stomach flipping. I let out a soft groan when I feel my insides beginning to clench.

Tiir notices my change in behavior. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asks.

"I…I think…Using this power…causes illness…" I moan.

Tiir places an arm around my shaking shoulders. "Go…away…" At Tiir's surprised look, I continue. "I…I'm gonna…throw up…and…" I gasp.

"It's alright. We won't think any less of you if you throw up," Tiir speaks to me in a soft, comforting voice.

My stomach lurches. I hunch over and begin vomiting. Tiit rubs my back in soothing circles as I continue to heave.

When I finish, I nuzzle closer to Tiir. I may lead twenty-one others, but I still need comfort. Tiir strokes my forehead. "Sh…It'll be alright," Tiir tries to comfort me.

"P…please…Don't tell my friends. I hate being weak," I groan.

"You aren't weak. Now, what is your name?" Tiir asks.

"My name's Kiro. I know your name, but what is hers?" I ask.

"My name is Ene Lune. I want to say…thank you, for saving my life," she says.

"You're welcome," I reply. I look over, seeing my friends still fighting in the distance. "I have to lead my friends," I speak up.

"No. You need to rest. We'll get you to someplace safe." Tiir and Ene help me stand up.

Suddenly, where my friends are fighting, an explosion engulfs everything. Tiir covers me with his body.

When the dust from the explosion clears, I look up. My eyes widen in horror at what I see. My friends are lying crumpled on the floor. I stagger back to my feet. Despite being weak, I manage to run to my fallen friends. All of them, including Sakura, are dead.

A choked sob forces itself from my throat. Tears stream down my cheeks. I feel a hand on my cheek. Tiir is looking at me, sorrow in his eyes. "Go away!" I yell as I slap Tiir's hand away from me. "Why didn't you save them?! I used my power on your friend! I can't use it again so soon! I…I'm not…strong enough," those last words come as a sob.

Tiir pulls me to his chest. He holds me as I begin sobbing. I am lost in my own grief. "I'm sorry, Kiro," Tiir whispers into my ear. I continue sobbing.

Suddenly, a voice cuts through my grief. "That power…tell me how to use it. Perhaps I could revive one of your friends." Ryner is the one who offers.

I'm surprised by his offer. None the less, I explain the power to him. Then, I show Ryner to Sakura's still form. Ryner hesitates for little more than a moment before bringing her back to life.

When Sakura opens her eyes, I begin crying again, this time from happiness. I hug her tightly, burying my head in her shoulder as my tears flow freely. "I missed you, Sakura. I missed you…" I whimper.

"I know, Kiro. It's okay, though. I'm here, now. I won't ever leave you again," Sakura promises. I just keep crying into Sakura's shoulder, my fear and sorrow from before threatening to overwhelm me. Sakura lets me cry as she tries to comfort me. After a while, the tears stop coming.

We break away. I wipe my eyes free of the tears. "Thank you, Sakura," I whisper.

"You're welcome, Kiro," Sakura replies.

I try to get up, but fall back with a whimper. "My stomach hurts," I groan. I wrap my arms tightly around my stomach, trying to stem the pain.

Sakura puts her hand on my shoulder. "I know. Are you gonna be alright? You're not gonna be sick, are you?" Sakura asks.

"I hope not. I don't wanna throw up," I whine. My stomach clenches tighter, disregarding my statement. I whimper. Sakura takes me into her arms. I tense up. "Sakura, don't. Let me go," I whine.

"Why?" Sakura asks.

"I…I'm gonna…" I don't have a chance to finish before I start throwing up all over Sakura. She doesn't even tense up. Instead, Sakura strokes my back in soothing circles. She doesn't seem to care that she's being covered in my vomit. Eventually, though, I stop vomiting. I look up at Sakura. "Sakura, I…I'm sorry…" I whimper.

"It's okay, Kiro. You're sick. I don't blame you," Sakura replies with a gentle smile. I nuzzle my face into Sakura's neck. With the battle still raging, Sakura, the other God's Eye bearers, and I decide to look for a safer place for shelter.


	3. Chapter 3: Nightmare, Regrets, Healing

The shelter we find is a hollowed-out tree that's big enough for Tiir, Ene, Sakura, and I to fit inside. Tiir makes a temporary bed of moss and leaves and has me lie down on it. I don't even argue. I'm in too much pain. "Tiir?" I start after I lie down.

"Yes, Kiro?" Tiir replies.

"Will you stay with us? I…I don't wanna be alone. I…I'm scared…" I whisper.

Tiir places his hand on my forehead. "Don't worry, Kiro. I'll stay with you," Tiir promises me.

I open my mouth wide in a yawn. "Thank you, Tiir," I smile. My eyes slide shut. I soon find myself drawn into the realm of sleep.

I've only been at the shelter for a couple of hours, spending about half of the time awake. I can't seem to stay asleep for very long. I'm still sick from using the power. I'm still vomiting on and off. Tiir, Ene, and Sakura are beside me. They are trying to help me feel better. It doesn't work, though. As I look at the faces hovering over me, my stomach gives a sudden lurch. I lean over the side of the bed and begin vomiting. There is no bucket. I'm forced to vomit on the floor. Tiir rubs my back in soothing circles as I continue to retch.

When I finish vomiting, Tiir cleans my face with a wet washcloth. I lay back down on the bed. I whimper as waves of pain continue to bombard me. Tiir strokes my forehead as he begins to sing softly to me:

 _Young child_

 _Don't fret_

 _You'll feel better soon_

 _Go to sleep, little one_

 _Wait for morning_

 _When all illnesses cease_

The song that Tiir made up just for me lulls me to sleep.

My dreams are not at all peaceful. I see all of my fallen friends. I hear all of their voices at once, echoing off the walls. They speak their blame. They say how I let them die. I deny those accusations even though I know them to be true. "Please! I…I didn't…want you to die! I wanted to save you!" I shout.

I see Lax in the crowd. "Liar! You killed us!"

Tears stream from my eyes. "I'm sorry!" I plead. My friends fade from my view. I cry into the darkness.

I wake with a scream. I'm gasping for breath, my eyes lit up with fear. I look around. Tiir, Ene, and Sakura are gone. I get up out of bed. I make my way outside. I see Tiir standing guard. Ene and Sakura are asleep next to the tree. "Tiir?" I whisper.

Tiir turns around. He appears surprised to see me. "Kiro? What's wrong? Why are you out of bed?" Tiir asks.

"I…I had a nightmare," I whimper.

"Oh…well…It was just a dream," Tiir strokes my forehead.

"No…It wasn't a dream. I saw my dead friends. They blame me for their deaths!" I cry.

"No they don't! It isn't your fault! It was Gastark that killed them, not you!" Tiir argues.

I look down. Tears are streaming from my eyes. Tiir pulls me into his arms. He holds me as I sob. Soon, my cries slow down. My breathing evens out a bit. I am half asleep. Tiir picks me up and brings me back inside the hollow tree. He places me back on my bed. He gets up as if to leave. I reach up and grab his hand. "Don't go," I whisper.

Tiir strokes my head. "Don't worry. I won't." After hearing those words, I close my eyes. My breathing evens out. I am able to fall into a more peaceful sleep.


End file.
